


Está recogiendo margaritas

by antaGaDare



Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU: Ben vive, Ben cree que Klaus es una alucinacion, Ben necesita un abrazo, Gen, Klaus muere, Klaus necesita un abrazo, peero no se quiere deshacer de el, union entre hermanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaGaDare/pseuds/antaGaDare
Summary: "Klaus era un niño dulce y vulnerable, le gustaban las cosas brillantes y ser el centro de atención, odiaba sus poderes y decidió ahogarlos en las drogas, el desperdiciaba sus poderes aunque sabía que yo daría lo que fuera por tenerlos, odié esa parte de el.Sus poderes no eran para combate, aun así decidió acercarse demasiado a Ben mientras soltaba al horror, despues de eso no quedó mucho de el, recuerdo lo impactante ver a Ben cubierto de sangre, sangre de nuestro hermano"
Relationships: Klaus y Ben
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Está recogiendo margaritas

Se preguntó si la oscuridad era un sentimiento, quizás si porque era todo lo que sintió después de todo, al menos no se había convertido en uno de esos molestos fantasmas que solían atormentarlo y por primera vez se sintió cómodo en la oscuridad, por primera vez estaba solo, por primera vez no necesitaba las drogas para tener todo.

Se relajó 

Y se hizo la luz  
Reveló un cielo gris, un bosque en la lejanía y el propio Klaus estaba recostado sobre el pasto de un jardín

¿Qué demonios? ¿Esto era el más allá? ¿el cielo?  
“No deberías maldecir en voz alta” ¿esa niña había aparecido de la nada?

“Ni siquiera he dicho nada” se levantó de su cómodo lugar en el suelo, dándose cuenta de que tenía pasto y flores en el cabello “¿además que hace una niña aquí sin sus padres?” se sacudió los residuos del cabello.

“no necesito de nadie, este es mi lugar y no deberías estar aquí” la niña lo miró reprobatoriamente “número cuatro, debes volver”  
“Disculpa ¿Qué?” Empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza por pensar en volver a su antigua vida “no, no y no” sonrió a la niña mientras se doblaba para estar a la misma altura que la niña “veras pequeña, estoy muy muerto y los muertos no reviven, lo sé por experiencia”  
“no es una pregunta, es un hecho” La niña arrugó la cara, parecía hastiada de tenerlo cerca “aun no llega tu hora pero” hizo una pausa, quizás pensando en que decir o recordando algo “tu cuerpo ha sido destruido”

“Y por eso no puedo volver” ya quería terminar esa discusión, deseaba dormir de nuevo y tal vez luego pondría manos a la obra para hacer una bonita –aunque descolorida- corona de flores

“Eso no es importante, tu poder es más que hablar con los muertos, aprende a usarlo”

“Oh no” El hermoso paraíso se volvió cada vez más brillante hasta deslumbrar y luego simplemente no estaba ahí sino en la tierra de nuevo, rodeado fantasmas y de personas que pasaban junto a él sin advertir de su presencia y solo pudo gritar de frustración.

Había salido corriendo de la academia poco después de matar accidentalmente a Klaus, recuerda la sangre, deseaba decir que fue algo lento, que hubiera podido hacer algo pero no, fue algo muy rápido, muy doloroso y nada se detuvo a su alrededor, no en ese momento, no en los días siguientes, sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en el patio de la mansión, lo hubiera odiado.

Pasaron tres días antes de que tomara un poco de ropa y un par de libros, con dinero acumulado a lo largo de los años; se fue sin decir nada, ahora solo eran cinco niños Hargreeves, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás se fueran.  
Ahora mismo tiene renta un pequeño piso a las afueras, en un edificio algo viejo pero era suficiente para el, no tiene muebles mas que un colchón inflable y un par de mantas, aun así se siente un poco mas liberado, estaba libre del juicio de sus hermanos, lejos del hombre que tanto daño les hizo a todos y finalmente el horror había retrocedido y se preguntaba si era porque también estaba de luto.

Tres meses sin Klaus y a veces creía verlo entre un pestañeo y otro en ocasiones lo escuchaba llamarlo, como esa mañana cuando lo llamó “Benny-boy” casi lloró ¿acaso era una cruel broma del horror? Hacerle creer que podía escuchar a su hermano muerto aunque el mismo sabe que no puede hablar con los muertos.

“Maldita sea Ben” y ahí estaba de nuevo, su voz torturándole 

“Por favor cállate” todo quedó en silencio, por un momento deseó que la brisa fría fuera de verdad Klaus.


End file.
